AToD Returns!
by xXMeitanteiKuroChiXx
Summary: the Kuro cast and Heta countries are going to bedoing YOUR dares !
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the anime[s?] mentioned!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

?: Well! I've held this off for long enough! IGGY! GET THE OTHER'S IN HERE! I WANNA TALK TO 'EM ABOUT SOMETHIN'!

Iggy: *sigh* since when did I become your personal slave?

?: Since I locked you in that room behind the curtain before the first chapter… JUST HURRY UP!

Iggy: FINE! AND STOP USING THAT STUPID BLOODY NICK NAME FOR MY DIALOUGE!

?: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Iggy: *leaves for a moment and returns* the only people left are from the Kuroshitsuji universe. Everyone had different reasons for leaving.

?: And what would those reasons be by chance?

Arthur: I'll tell you as soon as you tell everyone your name…

Kuro: that's ungentlemanly of you to act in such a way towards a lady! Le gasp! I would rather put up with Francis if you're going to be this way! Actually, I'd rather NOT get raped today… or any day for that matter… anyway, reasons please~!

Arthur: *angry sigh* Conan and his friends had a case to solve, something about the "Black Organization". Sunako and those boys had to turn her into a lady, and the Renge wouldn't let the Host Club stay any longer than needed, and seeing that you dropped the last AToD, they were no longer needed. The only reason why the Kuroshitsuji people are here is because they need someone to teleport the back, and I'm tired from the other three groups…

Kuro: NO! IGGY! DON'T BECOME BLIND! WE'LL BE TOO SAAADD!

Arthur: what are you talking about? And wasn't your name Rebekah in the other version?

Kuro: OH! Uuhhh… ignore what I said about the blindness… and I changed my name to Kuro 'cause I like it better… *poofs in sword* got a problem with that, fruitcake?

Bloody: AAAHHHHH~! Smack smack smack smack~! *hit's Iggy*

Kuro: you are an ass…

Bloody: haha! So, what are you guys talking about?

Kuro: ah, nothing. Just threatening Iggy 'cause of boredom… WAIT! What was I doing at the beginning of this chapter?

Bloody: fourth wall breaking much?

Kuro: someone's gotta do it not that the Fourth Wall Breaking Trio is gone… … … AHA! I was starting up AToD again! But sadly, it'll have to change some things… good thing that I traveled around the world on my time off… I've made some interesting friends…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That's right people! I'm back and I'm kickin' ass! Aka I decided that I have too much time on my hands and now I'm restarting Anime Truth or Dare…

I'm so sorry to all of you who were expecting an update for the other one! But I dropped that one a while ago… so I'm restarting with a new series! None other than the ever popular… *drum roll*

HETAAALIIIAAA~!

The countries I'm dragging into this mess would be –

-Germany

-Italy

-Japan

-China

-Russia

-America

-England [though he's already here… just incase you didn't catch on from the murder chapter…]

-France [no raping please! And France bashers are welcome~]

-FREAKING CANADA

-Prussia

-Spain

-Romano [he's part of Italy too guys!]

-Austria

-Hungary [us yaoi fangirls need to stick togetha!]

-and any other character that you, the reader, want me to add! Just make sure you have a dare/truth ready for them on hand or I won't include them… it'd seem a little pointless…

Hope you all review and enjoy~!

Oh! And I will except 5 other hosts/hostesses to be on my crew, though I apologize for forgetting about you before hand [for the time being, if you want to be a host/hostess, review with you information since I can't really check my messages at the moment…]! And incase you forgot who the Kuroshitsuji character are, then here's a quick reminder.

-Ciel Phantomhie

-Sebastian Michelis

-Claude Faustus

-Alois Trancy

-William T. Spears

-Grell Sutcliff

-Ronald Knox

-other characters if you want [same rule applies here as it does with the Heta characters, have a dare/truth for 'em or they're not gonna appear]

I WILL be using shortened versions of each anime's name, so bear with me ok? And I will make random references [like the HetaOni one earlier] during random chapters.

For all of those special reviewers that wanted me to continue on the last one! GOMENISAI! I'M SO SORRY IF YOUR MAD! I'll understand if you are! And the shocker is… I got reviews from THIS MONTH! I'm so proud of all of you! TT^TT But here I am to continue! Only, it's different from the last…

And to PerfectlyImperfect, who left a LOVELY review on AToD on March 1st of this year [2012], I would just like to say that if people don't like it when authors put themselves in the stories, why do they get reviews and awesome supporters like the ones I have… or the ones MoonlightMew513 has, or Swirly593, or DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlypians, or memoranda, or Fk306 animelover? Hmm captain smarty pants? What about THOSE people? Did they ruin all of their stories just because they put themselves or an OC in it? Are people gonna hate the fic so much JUST BECAUSE it has a more unique plot since they added new unique people to their stories? Huh? WHAT THE F**K DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT FUITCAKE? THEY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA? 'CAUSE I CAN LIST MORE PEOPLE IF YA WANT! I JUST GOTTA LOOK THROUGH MY FAVORITES ON MY DSi MOTHA F**KA!

*pants* suck my 5 f**king meters you son of a b**ch, and I can say that, because I'm proud of my German heritage and I have a Prussia personality complex and I'm to AWESOME for correct female biology. And this also goes as a warning for all other flamers! [I don't mind people who are "Grammar Nazis" because it helps my grammar for later in life] if you want to b**ch and complain about how you think that this sucks, then either I'll flip my sh*t at you, or I'll let it slide, because clearly you compensating for something if you go around and say hurtful things to people, or you're an insecure little prat who doesn't HAVE to read what I write… or what ANYONE writes! No one's forcing you as far as we know!

Sorry everyone else! I've just been kinda stressed out lately, and having people like that is inevitable, but at the moment, I won't tolerate it. Plain and simple.

But sorry for the rant anyway! A little touchy on that subject…

Hope you review! Everyone who does gets Tea kisses and/or Chai Spice Black MapleTea~! [Now with milk!] Because it's delicious~! Oh! And can anyone figure out why AmeriCan is a three way? [ONEE-CHAN! Don't say the answer!]

Adios amigas and amigos!


	2. Let the fun begin again! old dares!

Hello peoples of the internets! ^-^" sorry for the wait…. But uhhh….. PinkiePie made me do it? [yeah, I've become a brony…..]

Anyvaay….

The only thing I gotta say here is…

PAAASTAAA – bro, I read your dare, and I'm wondering if I can get them [or at least Japan] drunk first? 'cause I think that's the only way it's gonna happen… just personality wise…

Sooo, I'll hold onto your AWESOME dare until you answer… just so I get it right, k? [you can be angry if you want…]

[Prussia: ON WITH IT WOMAN!]

Yeah yeah…. Oh! And I'll keep it in script form for this until I can figure out how to change it….. [thanks Fluteorwhite for the advice!]

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kuro: HAHA! I'm baack~

Bloody: finally….

England: so where is everyone?

Kuro: behind the door? Like the others before? *points to world door w/ Italian flag*

England: …

Kuro: COME OUT EVERYONE!

MV 1: ohonhonhon…. We're all in the closet.

MV 2: FRANCE! Stop grabbing my ass! [1]

MV 3: Maple!

MV 4: my awesomeness can't be in here! It's too crowded!

Kuro: *walks up and opens door* ….

*countries fall out in a pile*

Bloody: ….. so where am I?

Kuro: I think your underneath Prussia…. Kesese….. PruCan….

Bloody: *whacks her* not now. *goes to help nations up*

Kuro: *follows her* …. You guys really are interesting… it's fun~

*countries get up*

Kuro: not that THAT'S dealt with, let's get right into-

Ciel: Arthur! What's taking so long! *sees others* oh god… not this again…

America: we have no idea what's going on…

Kuro: you'll figure it out… maybe… *snaps* Sealand! Someone wants you to 'get you micro nation butt over here!'

*Sealand appears :D along with Fluteorwhite*

Flute: hello.

Kuro: told you I'd let you on…. Anyway, wanna tell Sealand what he has to do?

Flute: sure. Sealand! Go hug England and say that he's a wonderful person AND that you love having his eyebrows.

Sealand: but why'd I tell that English jerk that?

Bloody: because it's a dare? And you have to do dares? Or you'll suffer the consequences?

Kuro: seems legit…

Sealand: …. *hugs England* …. Y-you're a wonderful person… and I love having your… e-eyebrows…

Bloody: that was interesting. Now time for [coughmecough] Canada!

Kuro: das ist right! Canada! *gives him Veritaserum* drink this…

*Canada drinks the potion [is it a potion?] and blushes*

Flute: good! Now, tell me who you love the most and then kiss them!

Canada: I… I… Je t'aime Gil… * kisses Prussia*

Hungary + Kuro: HELL YEAH!

Bloody: …. Really…

Kuro: ja! This is why I wanted her here in the first place! Mein gott…. So much awesome…

Prussia + Canada: *still kissing*

Hungary + Japan: *taking subtle pictures of the two*

Bloody: *sigh* didn't you have some other things to attend to?

Kuro: yeah… hold on… k, I'm good. Now, I have some dares that we can still do from the last one… it's for the Kuro crew, so they won't feel left out in this chapter~! *opens reviews from last AToD* … wow… a lot of people want Sebastian to make out with people… AH! Found it! This was a "if Kyouya's awake" dare… but since he's not here anyway, we can still do it! CIEL! WILL!

*both enter*

Kuro: good. Now you two are going in there… *points to random room* … and-

Ciel: it better NOT involve whatever happened to Grell….

Will: agreed.

Bloody: oh! So you're actually doing this? Wow… yeah no, it has nothing to do with that… though the door does lock from the outside…. And there are straps on the chairs…

Ciel: w-what did you just say?

Bloody: no~thing~!

Kuro: yep! Now, I've got everything set up already! Just walk into the room aaaaand… *Ciel + Will walk [get pushed] into room…* *locks door and flips switch*

Ciel: wha-! What the hell are you doing? Sebastian! Get me out of here! *MLP[2] audio in background*

*Sebby walks towards door*

Kuro: touch the door and I'll unleash Grell on you… worse then what someone already has in store….

Sebatian: *ignores the threat and keeps walking*

Kuro: GRELL! Ben56ten WANTS SEBATIAN TO KISS YOU!

*Grell comes out of no where and kisses Sebby furiously*

Everyone [minus France and Hungary] : ….

France: Ohonhonhon~ l'amour at it's finest.

Kuro: true dat… oh hey! I forgot something! Romano! I need you and España to get over here!

Romano: what do you want you sadistic bastardo?

Spain: Roma! Watch your language!

Romano: why should I tomato bastardo?

Kuro: ah~ sexual tensions... but you two gotta do something, so stop trying to get into eachother's pants.

Romano: W-WHO EVER SAID I WAS DOING THAT?

Kuro: *giggles* aww! So cute! But you gotta stick your hand down España's boxers for 5 minutes... no breaks...

Romano: I'm not-!

Kuro: I'll let France do what he want's to you in the closet...

Romano: ... not a cazzo chance...

Kuro: then do the bloody dare!

Romano: *sigh*

*Romano puts his hand down Spain's boxers and blushes madly*

Spain: Lovi~ you look like a tomato~

Romano: sh-shut up tomato bastardo!

Bloody: some people really want fluff huh?

Kuro: *distracted* nnn? Oh, fluff is good though. And it's Spamano! How can anything go wrong?

Flute: ... Italian Mafia?

Kuro: oh that... yeah, but that's what Grell's for... speaking of him... *seperates GrellXSebastian* sorry Hungary, they got stuff to do.

Grell: awww! but...! but...!

Kuro: no excuses, you gotta take... *walks into the room w/ Ciel and William, walks out with Will's glasses and hands them to Grell* all shinigami hand over your glasses. And Grell, put all of them on... yes, at once... *mummbles* where's a crowd when you need one?

Grell: *puts all pairs of shinigami glasses on* o-oh kay... umm, what now?

Bloody: now you try and find Sebby from amongst the countries~

Kuro: *whispers to Sebby* Sebastian, I suggest you hide near Russia... not too close though... don't know what he'll do to you...

*Sebby runs and hides among the nations as we gather them in a group w/ the Kuro characters*

Bloody: ready Grell?

Grell: yeah...

Kuro: ok! Aaaand... go find you Sebas-chan!

*Grell starts looking*

And while he's doing that... oh Claude~... I have something for you too~

*Claude walks in w/ Alois hanging off his arm*

Claude: what do you want...

Kuro: *evil laughter + grabs Grell's death scythe* GirPandAbabIes ... Ich liebe dich... in a friendly sorta way... *presses button* someone cover Italy's and Romano's eyes... and those who don't like blood, look away now.

Bloody: uhhmmm... wha-what are you doing?

Kuro: a dare... what else? Noow... Claude, I'm gonna teach you an important lesson... do you know what it is?

Claude: no.

Kuro: GOOD! *runs at him and starts bashing his head in with the death scythe*

~a few minutes later~

Bloody: O-O good thing Liechtenstein's not here, or Switzerland would kill you beyond dead...

Kuro: *now covered in Claude's blood* yeah, but you wouldn't let that happen, right? *que sickeningly sweet smile* oh, Romano, you can take you hand out of Spain's pants now...

Romano: finally! And would you get him to uncover my eyes!

Spain: uh... Lovi... i d-don't think you want to see this... dios mío...

Kuro: *snaps and everything but herself is cleaned up* Grell, have you found you Sebas-chan yet?

Grell: not yet... it's hard to see with all these pairs of glasses on! But i know my love will lead me to him!

*Sebastian continues to stand near Russia, avoiding Grell when he comes near*

Bloody: and... what was the lesson in that...? and what did you do with Claude?

Kuro: life's a bitch and so am I~

Flute: ... i-interesting...

Kuro: and I put Claude in the broom closet... *gets weird looks* what? I [sadly] fixed him up first... Sebastian! Quickly come out of you hiding spot! I wanna give Ciel and William a break. *lets the two out of the room, both dazed and confused*

Ciel: ... so much friendship...

Will: ...they're all ponies...

Kuro: this is better than i imagined. Now, both of you have to kiss Sebastian...

Ciel: ...

Will: ...

*short kissing session between the three of them*

Kuro: and you're only halfway through the first season... *pushes them back in the room* have fun!

Grell: *grabs Sebastian's shoulders* I found you~!

Kuro: oh... you found Sebby... yaay... *happily sarcastic* but you can't do anything with him since we're done with everything now...

Flute: no more dares to do?

Bloody: yep. Sooo... until next time...

Kuro: I wish you happy rainbow 'cupcakes' and a wonderous trip to the Rainbow Factory~! [not really...]

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

[1] 10 points to anyone who can guess what this is from!

[2] My Little Pony for those who didn't know...

Well, that's all...

I hope I got your character right Fluteorwhite!

And this wasn't as long as I hoped it to be... so i hope you guys will review to make the next chapter SUPER long! so long, it'll take days to type! plus I'll try to update more often... ^-^"


End file.
